


Reylo: Episode Nine

by CentennialManiac



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentennialManiac/pseuds/CentennialManiac
Summary: As Ben rules the galaxy as The Supreme Leader he is torn between The First Order and his growing love for Rey, who wants to do the right thing for The Resistance but can't help following her heart. Together the two find new meaning in the prophecy of balance.





	1. Passing of the Princess

Leia lied still in the medical bed. It had been an hour since she fell unconscious. Finn turned to the nurse. “What happened,” he asked, “she was fine a few weeks ago.”  
“Brain damage from oxygen deprivation. Our guess is that it happened when the First Order fired on the bridge and she was exposed to space. That's why she went into a coma.” The nurse wrote down something on a sheet of paper and frowned as she looked up at the numbers on the screen.  
“What is it,” asked Rey.  
“She doesn't have much time left. Because of her age her body is very weak and her mind won't ever recover.”  
“But there's hope, right?” asked Finn.  
“I'm afraid not,” she said.  
“We have to be able to do something,” he insisted. Rey grabbed Finn’s arm.  
“She right, I can feel it. It won't be much longer now.”  
“You should gather the remaining members of the resistance to say goodbye,” said the nurse, “I'm s-sorry,” she stuttered as her eyes began to well up, “there's nothing we could have done.” The nurse hurried out of the room with her hand covering her mouth. Rey looked at Finn with eyes full of sorrow. He took her in his arms. “We need to find Poe,” he said.  
Ben stood on the bridge staring out at the stars. “Sir?” said one of the technicians. Ben turned to face him. “I said the shields have been repaired, Sir.”  
“Thank you,” he responded. There was this feeling inside him similar to what he felt in the bridge with Han Solo, but it was much stronger. Ben fell forward and grasped the technician’s shoulder.  
“Sir? Are you alright?” asked the technician.  
“I'm fine, it's nothing,” he said as he stood up. “Inform General Hux that the shields have been repaired,” Ben said as he walked out of the room and headed toward his chambers. It was Leia, she was dead. Ben fell back onto his bed. The overwhelming feeling had passed and he was left with an sorrowful emptiness.  
Rey stood in the back, staring up at the closed casket. She was their leader, their mentor. How would they defeat the First Order without her? Tears began to fall from Rey's face and she walked out the back door and down the hall. Ben woke up and rested his forehead in his palm. He thought of Rey, she must have been there. Rey leaned against the wall and thought of Ben, he must have felt it. “Rey?” She turned around and there he was. “Go away,” she spat.  
“I don't think I should,” he said as he walked towards her.  
“Stop. This is all your fault. She's gone because of you!” Rey shouted. Ben swallowed her accusations and stared down at his feet. “You hurt every single person who ever cared about you, that is why you're a monster,” she shouted.  
“I don't want to hurt you Rey,” said Ben quietly as he lifted his head to look her in the eye.  
“I don't believe you,” she said as she shook her head. “You’re a terrible person,” she shouted. “You've done terrible things, unforgivable things. You've murdered countless innocent people. For what?” she screamed.  
“I—,” started Ben as he stepped closer.  
“No! You can justify what you've done,” she shouted as she pushed him back. She pushed him again and again, pounding on his chest. “Fight back!” she shouted. Ben just took the beating. Rey lifted her hand to strike him across the face. Ben grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. He embraced her with warmth but also sorrow. Rey just stood there sobbing in his arms as he lightly cradled her side to side. “I’m losing everyone,” mumbled Rey through the tears.  
“You’ll never lose me,” comfortated Ben.  
“How do I know you haven't been completely consumed by darkness?”  
“I didn’t fire on the Raddus,” confessed Ben “I had my thumb on the trigger, but I couldn't do it.” Rey pulled away and took a step back. She looked up at him confused  
“Wha–” she began, but then he faded.


	2. Amidala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns about the love story of Anakin and Padme

Rey walked through the palace halls. The burial service had just concluded. Leia had been buried next to her mother, Padme. “Are you alright, miss?” A caretaker of the palace looked at Rey with concern. She had silver grey hair and a tried and wrinkled face. Although there was something about her that was so youthful.  
“I’m fine, thank you,” said Rey as she turned away from the woman to while the tears from her face.  
“Can I help you with anything?” asked the caretaker as she walked closer to Rey.  
“Actually, could you tell me who this woman is?” Rey pointed to a mosaic of Queen Amidala on the wall.  
“Oh why that’s Padme Amidala. Naboo hasn’t had a Queen like her in quite some time now.” The caretaker seemed happy to share the stories of the beloved palace she had been caring for all these years.  
“She’s beautiful,” muttered Rey as she touched the mosaic.  
“Yes, she was quite beautiful. My mother used to tell me stories about the Queen. Tragic what happened to her, truly truly tragic,” said the caretaker as she sat on the bench in front of the mosaic. Rey sat down next to her.  
“What do you mean?” asked Rey.  
“Oh, dear child, don’t tell me you’ve never heard the stories about Queen Amidala.” Rey shook her head.  
“Well, long ago, shortly after the Queen was elected, she met a boy. He was a slave on Tatooine that was brought to the Jedi temple to be trained. This boy had exceptional gifts.” Rey stared into the eyes of the caretaker with curiosity.  
“This boy, what was his name?” the caretaker paused for a moment to think.  
“Sk-Skywalker, yes that’s it, Anakin Skywalker,” claimed the caretaker.  
“Luke,” Rey muttered under her breath.  
“What’s that dear,” asked the caretaker.  
“Nothing, what happened to her, Padme?”  
“Well, as the boy grew older she fell in love with him, and he fell in love with her. She had become a senator and he was almost a Jedi so their love was forbidden, but they couldn’t imagine their lives without each other. They were married in secret and kept their relationship a secret from everyone that they knew. But as their love grew stronger so did anakin's fear. When he found out that she was pregnant he feared that he would lose her in childbirth. Anakin was desperate to keep his love alive, he was willing to do anything to save her.”  
“So he turned to the dark side,” said Rey as she began to put the pieces together.  
“Yes, exactly. He thought that the power of the dark side could save her so he swore his allegiance to Lord Sidious. Padme was absolutely heart broken. She looked into his eyes and no longer saw the man she had fallen in love with. All she could see was a demon, a sith. Anakin asked her to come with him so they could rule the galaxy together but that wasn’t what she wanted. She just wanted to raise their child with the man she loved.” Rey thought about Ben’s proposal to join him.  
“What happened next,” asked Rey, eager to hear more of the story.  
“Well, when it came time for the baby to arrive Padme grew very weak. Anakin has broken her heart and soul, and she no longer had the will to live. After the babies were delivered, and it was at this point that she realized she was carrying twins, she died. She was brought back here to be buried. I was very young at the time but I remember the service well, it was very beautiful but very somber.” Rey gathered her thoughts.  
“So, it was love that destroyed the Jedi and the republic?” realized Rey in disbelief. “It was all because of love.”  
“Yes, dear child. Love is wonderful, but also very very powerful. When hope and faith are lost, love can become twisted.” Rey sat with what she had learned for a moment, staring down at her feet. “It really is tragic. Padme is gone, Anakin is gone, their children Luke and Leia are both gone, an entire family has faded away.”  
“Not all of them,” said Rey. Someone shouted her name from down the hall. It was Finn.  
“What do you mean, not all of them?” asked the caretaker.  
“Rey!” shouted Finn again.  
“I’m sorry but I have to go. It was lovely talking with you.” Rey hurried down the hall to meet Finn.  
“Rey, where have you been, I’ve been looking for you everywhere. We’re leaving soon.”  
“I guess I just got lost,” said Rey.


	3. Voss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were rumors of the First Order enslaving communities in the outer rim in order to obtain more resources. Rey, Finn, and Rose were sent to Voss to see if it was true. On Voss Rey makes an unexpected encounter.

“Have you seen this?” asked Finn. He was holding up a hologram of Rey with a bounty on it.  
“No, what is it?” asked Rey as she quickly glanced up at him while she packed her bag. Quickly realizing what it was she stared at the hologram in shock. She never thought Ben would actually do it.“Its a price, for my head, isn't it?” Rey sighed as she returned to the cockpit of the falcon.  
“Yeah! And a big one. We need to start being careful about hiding your identity. Maybe you should cut your hair,” said Finn. Rey smiled at him. She always liked it when he expressed his concern for her safety. Rose walked into the cockpit.  
“Read the fine print, dummy. It says they want her alive. How close are we?” she asked Rey.   
“We’re almost there.” Rey sat down and pulled the Falcon out of light speed. Before them was a rocky planet with scattered forests. Once they reached the surface they would try to find some locals and hope that they could speak Aurebesh. Then they would try and get as much intel as they could without being seen. Finn stared at the hologram with a worried expression on his face.  
“This must be all over the galaxy by now. Why would they want you alive anyway? It seems strange. You assasinated the Supreme Leader of the First Order, which is like,”   
“The worst crime you could ever commit,” Rose cut him off. Rey prepared to land the ship. The resistance had established allies on Voss years ago, but there was no telling as to if they were still allies. “You know, you never really told us what happened on the Supremacy. How did you even kill Snoke?” asked Rose.  
“You two need to stop worrying about me and focus on the mission. As soon as we land we need to scope out the area, find out if the first order is controlling this place, and leave.” Rey put the falcon down in a opening in a forest. She was getting tired of all the questions about what happened in the throne room. A part of her was happy to take the credit for Snoke’s death, but she also hated Ben for putting the assassination on her.  
\---  
They walked through the wood, scanning the surface for lifeforms. There was rustling in a nearby bush. “Did you hear that?” whispered Rose.   
“Is someone there?” shouted Finn, “Don’t worry, we’re not gonna hurt you!”   
“Maybe you should put down the gun then,” said Rose with a smile. Finn put his blaster back in its holster and walked toward the bushes.   
“Help,” said a small voice. A boy emerged from the bushes. His body was covered in scars from what looked like whips and he was trembling. Rey approached the boy.  
“What's your name?” she asked.  
“Tariff,” said the boy.   
“Tariff, can you tell us who did this to you?” she asked, but Tariff just shook his head. He was trembling with fear and his eyes were teary. Rey kneeled down in front of the boy. “Its okay, you can trust us. We’re with the Resistance.” she reassured him.  
“They...they came in the night. They took me from my family. They made me work in the mines, and when I said no they...” the boy began to cry. “When I got the chance I ran as fast as a good and I don’t think anyone saw me. They’re gonna notice that I’m gone and...and they’re gonna come after me.” Rey took his hands,   
“Its okay, Tariff. The men that took you, were they stormtroopers? Were they wearing white?” Tariff nodded. “Okay,” said Rey. “Rose, why don’t you take him back to the falcon, and give him something to eat.” Rose took the boys hand and lead him back toward the ship. Rey wiped a tear from her cheek. She looked at Finn, “let's go find that mine,” she said. Rey and Finn headed in the direction the boy came from and followed the sounds of equipment and shouting voices. Before them was exactly what they feared, a First Order base. The people of Voss were being held as slaves to harvest some kind of mineral from the mines.   
“What do we do?” asked Finn as he turned toward Rey.  
“Nothing, its not part of our mission. We need to get back to Naboo and report to the others what we saw. We’ll take the boy with us and get as much information as we can.” Rey started walking back toward the ship. Finn stared back at the base.  
“We can't just leave,” he said. He wanted to help them, they had to help them.  
“Use your head, Finn. We don't have the numbers or the weapons to take down that base. There's nothing we can do for them right now.” Finn shook his head.  
“I don't mean attack,” he said. “Look over there. See those green tents, they for prisoners. We sneak around back, take out the guards, and sneak out as many people as we can. We’ll be able to get more information from them than just the boy.” Rey thought the plan was too risky, but she could tell that Finn was about to leave unless they saved who they could. She decided to go along with his plan. They made their way around the camp without being seen. In front of one of the tents was two guards. Using the force Rey lifted a couple rocks and hurled them at the guards. It knocked them out cold without calling any attention. Finn approached the tent and began filing people out. There was about twenty in the tent. As Finn began to lead them into the woods Rey noticed something on the base. It was Ben’s ship, he was here.   
“Hey! You there, freeze!” A stormtrooper started charging toward them.  
“Run!” shouted Rey to Finn, who lead the prisoners back towards the falcon. Rey took out the trooper with her blaster. Behind her some of the troopers opened fire on the escaping slaves. There were more advancing toward her.  
“Stop!” a familiar voice shouted. “Stand down.” It was Ben. Rey looked behind her but she didn't see Finn or any of the prisoners. The ones that made it were safe and out of sight. One of the storm troopers cuffed Rey’s hands. “I’ll take it from here,” said Ben. He took Rey's arm and lead her toward his ship.   
\---  
Finn lead everyone onto the falcon. About sixteen of them made it. “Where’s Rey?” asked Rose. “Who are all these people?” Rose looked around confused.   
“Slaves, we snuck them out. Rey got,” Finn searched for the right word, “distracted.” When he had looked back he saw Rey fighting off a couple of stormtroopers. She’ll be okay. “I’m sure she’ll make her way back soon,” he said.


	4. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes Rey back to his ship with the intention of trusting her with something powerful.

Back at the camp Ben lead Rey onto his ship. “Why are you here?” he asked as he removed her cuffs. He sounded irritated but also slightly concerned.  
“We heard that the First Order was taking control of planets in the outer rim and harvesting resources, and we were right to believe it,” she replied. “What did you mean when you said you didn't fire on the Raddus?” she asked, remembering their last conversation. Ben was hoping she would let that go. He often found himself experiencing moments of weakness in her presence, and telling her information she shouldn’t know.   
“It wasn't me,” said Ben. “I didn't pull the trigger, and I didn’t give anyone orders to either. I told them to follow my lead but they decided to act on their own,” Ben said has he looked at Rey. He didn't know how he’d be able to get her out of this camp alive without anyone noticing.   
“I don’t believe you,” claimed Rey. Ben’s soul had been corrupted by darkness and all he cared about was power. He killed his own father; he would never have shown the leader of The Resistance mercy.   
“You don’t believe me, or you don’t want to believe me?” asked Ben. Rey didn’t want to admit to herself that there was still good in him because then she too would have to admit that she gave up on him.  
“Why did you bring me here?” Rey asked, trying to get to the point.   
“I need to give you something. I’ve had it for a while and I never really knew what to do with it, until now.” Ben opened a drawer and took out a box. Inside the box was a ring on a chain. The ring was gold with engravings and a large black crystal. Rey knew she had seen it before but she couldn't place where. Ben saw the puzzled look on Rey’s face.  
“It’s Snoke’s ring,” he said. “I need you to take it. Your the only other person in the galaxy that understands its power.” Ben placed the ring in Rey’s hand. Rey looked down at the ring and then back up at him. For a moment Rey lost herself in his gaze, and his hands which felt warm and soft. It was then that Rey realized he had taken off his gloves. Rey looked back down at the ring as Ben took a step back.   
“What do you mean when you say power? Is it a kyber crystal?” she had never seen one that color before.   
“Yes,” said Ben as Rey put the chain around her neck. “Only one of its kind. The crystal to the legendary darksaber.” Rey looked up at him in amazement. She had heard stories of the darksaber and the sith lord called Maul.  
“I thought that was lost ages ago. Then again, I wouldn't have even believed that it was even real until recently,” she said.   
“The rest of the saber is missing, and no one can ever find it.”  
“You mean no one but you can ever find it,” commented Rey. The amazement of the ancient artifact in her hand passed as she began to question Ben’s motive’s. “Why are you giving this to me? Why are you trusting me with this?” She didn’t understand it at all.   
“Many suspected that Snoke possessed the crystal. Now that he is dead, they will come looking for it. No one will suspect that I would give it to the resistance, therefore it’s safe, with you,” Ben explained. It made sense to Rey, but she still didn’t understand why he would trust her no to use it against him. Then again, he could just be giving her the ring so he had a reason to let her leave alive, without having to admit that he actually wanted her alive. Rey knew that it was better if the crystal was with a member of the resistance rather than The First Order, or anyone else for that matter. Rey put the chain around her neck and tucked the ring behind her shirt. Ben walked toward the back of the ship and pulled a stormtrooper uniform out of a closet. “Put this on,” he said as he handed it to Rey, “and try not to stand out.” Rey had a way of making her presence known by those around her.   
\---  
Ben opened the door to the ship and before Rey could leave he grabbed her hand. “Promise me you’ll keep the ring safe,” he said.   
“I promise,” said Rey through the muffling helmet as she walked off the ship. She wasn’t sure if he heard her. Rey discreetly marched to the edge of the camp with the standard issue blaster in hand. When she made it to the woods she ran in the direction of the ship. When she arrived back at the falcon Rey took off the helmet so they would recognize that it was her. The door dropped and Rey walked onto the ship.   
“What happened to you?” asked Finn as he wondered why she was gone so long.  
“I was captured, but I managed to escape,” answered Rey hoping that Finn and Rose wouldn’t ask any any questions about where she was. They would never understand it.   
“Let’s get these people to Naboo,” said Finn as he headed toward the cockpit.


	5. Surprise Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the title

Back on Naboo, Rey and Finn make sure that the rescued prisoners are fed and cared for. Afterwards, the ones claiming to have information were taken to Poe. Rey walked with Finn down the hall to where Poe had gathered the people from Voss. Rey stroked the chain around her neck. She wondered how she was going to keep the crystal hidden from everyone, although she wasn’t entirely sure that she should. If she gave the crystal to The Resistance then they would be able to put it in a more secure location. They might even be able to weaponize it and have an advantage against The First Order. There were many different ways that this ring could aid The Resistance in their fight against The First Order and handing it over was probably the more responsible decision, but for some reason Rey couldn’t do it. Ben trusted her to keep it hidden and asd much as he was a part of the enemy she couldn’t betray that trust. “Are you okay?” asked Finn. Rey had been quite this entire time. “Did something happen, on Voss?”  
“What? No, nothing happened. I’m fine, really.” Rey could sense that Finn wasn’t buying it. Finn grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking ahead of him.   
“No, you’re not. Your different. You’ve been different ever since you came back. What happened to you on Ahch-To, and on The Supremacy. Something changed you.” Finn stared at Rey. He wasn’t going to stop asking questions until he got the truth. But Rey couldn’t tell him the truth. She couldn’t tell any of them the truth. All they saw was the villainous Kylo Ren who murdered Han Solo. They would never understand how Rey could possibly have seen something more in him. Rey opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Poe stepped out into the hall.   
“Great, you’re both here. Lets go,” he lead them both inside. Poe pulled up a map of Voss. “My guess it that the largest camp is here,” he gestured toward an area on the map, “in the valley of this mountain range. Whatever they’re mining, that is where they’ll find the most of i-.” The hologram glitched and the table shook.   
“What was that?” asked Finn.   
“I don’t know,” answered Poe, “but it can’t be good.” Finn and Poe ran down the hall, through the main doors, and outside. Rey stayed behind with the refugees. Tie-fighters swarmed the sky, shooting on the city. “How did they find us!” shouted Poe. Finn wasn’t sure, but they could have placed a tracker on the falcon while they were scoping the surface. Or maybe they found out that General Organa was dead and figured out that she would be buried on Naboo.  
“You better gather some others and jump in some X-wings!” shouted Finn as he directed civilians away from the attack.  
\---  
Rey lead the refugees and whoever else she could find down to the bottom floor, which was underground. “You’ll be safe here,” she said as she ran back up the stairs to join the fight. When she got outside The First Order had destroyed most of the structures on the surface. All but the main palace. She saw Finn directing civilians to safety and started to run towards him. All around her there was explosions and screaming. Rey caught a glimpse of something flying towards her and was struck with a large pain on her forehead. Just before she hit the ground she barely made out Finn calling her name and then she drifted out of consciousness.   
\---  
Rey woke up in a bed on the Falcon. Her head was pounding and her ears were still ringing. Rose sat beside her. “What happened?” she asked, looking around. “Where is everyone?” she said as she started to get up.  
“You should lay down,” said Rose. “You took a pretty hard hit.” Rose handed Rey a canteen of water. “We couldn’t hold them off, so we had to get out of there,” answered Rose.  
“And the refugees?” asked Rey.  
“We were able to borrow a couple ships and we got out who we could.”  
“What about the boy, Tariff?” asked Rey.  
“He’s okay,” answered Rose, “he was asking about you. You’ve got quite the fan club now,” she said, somewhat bittersweet. Rey smiled. “Are you alright? I’ve got to get back to help the others.” There were quite a few people that need care for their wounds.   
“I’ll be fine,” said Rey, “go.” Rose left the room and closed the door behind her. Rey sat up in the bed and touched the gash on her head. It had been bandaged, but it still hurt. “The ring!” she whispered as she felt around her neck. She sighed with relief. It was still there, tucked in and safe. Rey felt a pull in the force and tried to shut it out, but it was persistent. He was trying to connect with her. She had managed to block him out when he wasn’t controlling the connection, but when he pushed, he usually got through.


	6. Admit It

“Leave me alone,” said Rey. She was definitely not in the mood for this.   
“No,” said Ben, “I had to see if--.”   
“Oh for god sakes, your precious ring is fine!” shouted Rey as she turned to face him. She saw the confusion grow across his face.   
“What? said Ben, “what ring?” Now Rey was confused.   
“This one!” She shouted as she pulled it out from under her shirt. “It’s fine, so go,” she said as she tried to shut him out, but he pushed back.   
“Stop pushing me out! I don’t care about the ring Rey, I care about you.” As soon as the words left his lips he realized he shouldn’t have said them. There was no way he could explain to Rey his feelings if he didn’t understand them himself. All Rey could feel was anger.   
“You care, about me?” she shouted. How could he say something like that after everything he’s done? “Are you serious? If you cared about me then you would have let me go in peace. Instead you just tracked us and attacked the next day. If you cared about me you wouldn’t keep killing people that I care about,” she remarked.   
“I couldn’t have just let you go. You think Hux would have believed that you escaped if I decided not to follow you? You are the biggest enemy of the First Order, Rey,” he reminded her.  
“Oh and whose fault is that?” Ben looked away from her gaze. She was right, he had put the burden on her.   
“What was I supposed to do? I had no choice,” he claimed.   
“Yes you did. You could have left with me. You could have come back. You could have ended the bloodshed and the tyranny and the hopeless fighting.” Rey felt the tears start to trail down her face. “You were supposed to be our last hope.” Rey hated Ben for choosing the darkness, but she hated him even more for not regretting his choice. Ben knew that he had hurt Rey but she just didn’t understand.   
“You are so naive,” he said. “You think I would go back to the Resistance? They took everything from me!” Ben shouted. “My mother was always to busy for me, and my father was always off avoiding being busy. They didn’t care enough to keep me around and they were to afraid of the power inside me, so they shipped me off to Luke. And he betrayed me too.” Rey had never really thought much about how much Ben had lost. And how much the Resistance was partly to blame.   
“It wasn’t all they’re fault, Ben.” Ben’s face grimaced. He hated it when she called him that. “Snoke is the one you should be blaming. And you following in his footsteps makes you no better,” said Rey.   
“You want me to rule differently then you should have accepted my offer. You could rule by my side and together we could bring peace to the galaxy. You would have power, and everything you could ever dream of. You would be safe.” His eyes had grown soft and caring.   
“Safe? With you?” Rey questioned. Ben hated that she was still somewhat afraid of him.   
“I will, and won’t ever hurt you. Just like you wouldn’t hurt me. Stop pretending that you don’t feel this too.” Rey and Ben both knew how the other felt. They were sworn enemies and yet there was still this pull to one another. This empathy and understanding of what the other had been through. Neither of them wanted to admit that it was love but deep down they both knew. They both wanted the other to leave their side of the fight but neither of them wanted to leave themselves. Ben stepped closer to Rey and both their hearts began to pound. He took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. “I want you with me,” he said.   
“And I want you with me,” said Rey, looking up at him. She let go of his hand and stepped back. “Which is why this will never work,” she said as she severed the connection. Rey collapsed on the floor in as parade of tears. She didn’t understand why she felt this way, but she knew that her feelings would never go anywhere. Ben yelled in pain and slashed his saber against the wall. Rey was destroying him from the inside out.


	7. Naash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resistance seeks refuge on Ilum, an icy planet in the unknow regions.

Rey walked down to the cockpit where Chewie and Finn were. "Where exactly are we going, and how do we know the First Order isn't tracking us?" asked Rey. Finn stood up from his seat and pulled up a hologram.   
"It's called Ilum. It's in the unknown regions. As for the First Order tracking us, were just praying that their not. If they are then we'll need to get down to the surface and hide before they find us." Rey nodded in agreement.   
"Hide where?" she asked.   
"Leia set up an underground system for the Resistance, with allies who maintain them. She said that when people needed a place to hide and stay hidden, Ilum was the place." Chewie pulled the Falcon out of light speed. Ilum was an a snow planet, scattered with several Mountain ranges. A loading bay had been carved out of a mountain where they could land their ships. Once everyone was in the large doors sealed them in the mountain. Before them was a woman, short and elderly, with eyes almost squinted shut. She wore a hooded brown cloak and carried a cane.   
"Hey Naash," shouted Poe as he ran to greet her. "Thank you for taking us in."  
"Oh, anything for my Princess. Such a shame to loose yet another old friend." Naash turned around and waved her hand signalling everyone to follow her. "We best get underground." They followed her to a narrow staircase that looked as if it never ended. Rey caught up with Poe.   
"Hey," she said, tapping him on the shoulder.   
"Hey," he replied.   
"Can we trust her?" Rey whispered, questioning their safety trapped under this mountain.   
"Leia did," replied Poe. "We don't have much of a choice."  
Once they reach the bottom they were lead down a narrow hall. People gathered out into the hall and whispered amongst themselves. They probably didn't get many visitors, thought Rey. Naash lead them to a room filled with bunks.   
"You all can rest here for a while. In the morning I'll meet with whoever you consider your leaders and figure out the plan," she said as she left the room. A young man greeted her at the doorway. Rey tried to get a good look at his face but he was gone to quickly. Something tugged at Rey's shirt. She looked down and saw Tariff pulling at her shirt as if he had something to saw. Rey kneeled down to his height.   
"When are we going back to Voss, to free my people?" Rey looked into the boy's hopeful eyes and knew that the rest of the refugees where thinking the same thing.   
"Well Tariff, we just don't have the resources, or the numbers yet. But I promise you, we will free your people and you will be with your family again." Rey could see the light grow in eyes and she just hoped that she could keep her promise.   
The next morning, Poe, Finn, and Rey met with Naash in a small room at the end of the hall. "Now, we know that The First Order has their hands on several planets in the outer rim. What we don't know is just how many," explained Poe. Naash listened intently, but Rey sensed that she already had a plan.   
"The rest of the galaxy is flourishing because The First Order is taking resources from these planets, leaving their people with almost nothing," added Finn. Rey studied Naash. It seemed as if she was trying to make a difficult decision. Rey feared that she wasn't going to help them. That she wasn't going to provide them with the resources they needed. A man brought in a tray with food and water. Rey recognized him from before. He was the same man who was with Naash after she showed them to their bunks.   
"Thank you darling," said Naash just before the man left.  
"Who is that?" asked Rey.   
"Oh, thats my grandson, Erwin," she replied. Poe took a bite of the bread from the tray and passed a piece to Finn.   
"We just don't have the resources to go up against there forces, but Finn had an idea," said Poe. Finn swallowed his bread.   
"Right now the galaxy things the rise of Kylo Ren is a good thing. He's providing for them and taking them out of poverty. They don't know that at the same time, he's destroying other civilizations to get those resources. If we expose The First Order then people will see how bad it is and want to stop it."   
"I like your enthusiasm, kiddo, but not everyone has the heart of a resistance fighter. Not everyone cares that an enslaved orphan child is the one who spent days without food hand stitching their new robe. I like your plan, but theres no way of knowing how well it will work." Finn slid back in his chair.   
"I think it's worth it," said Rey as she poured a glass of water. "I think we should at least try," Rey took a sip of the water. Naash leaned forward.   
"Now, I can get the money you need for new ships and weaponry, along with more people. You just need to trust me," Naash reassured them.   
"Really?" said Poe as his breathing started to increase.   
"Hey man, are okay?" asked Finn as he put his hand on Poe's shoulder.   
"Yeah no, I just don't feel to great," said Poe. At that moment Finn passed out, followed by Poe. Rey realized that Naash hadn't touched the food, or the water. Then she too started to feel strange.   
"What did you do to me?" she asked Naash.   
"You need money, I know a pretty special girl, whose worth a lot," Rey felt herself drift off to sleep.


	8. Where is she?

Rey woke up in the back of a rover, her hands cuffed and her feet chained to the floor. With her were two stormtroopers. That old hag, she thought. Naash had turned her in to The First Order for the reward money. Although she had to admit that it was a clever plan. Rey just hoped she left the rest of The Resistance out of it. Rey was able to lift both hands up to her chest and felt that the ring was still tucked behind her shirt. She decided to sit there quietly, and not fight. She wanted to let them think she felt defeated. The rover stopped and one of the troopers unchained her feet and lead her out the back of the rover. In front of them was a star destroyer transport. Just before getting on the ship Rey kicked the guard directly in front of her in the back of the knee and he fell to the ground. The other reached for his blaster but Rey had already willed it to her hand. She put a hole through his head but two more trooper ran off the transport. One stung her with a taser but she took the shock and managed to grab his weapon and use it against him. It was time like these that he wished she still had a lightsaber. The other pulled out a riot control baton with a blade on the end. He struck her left arm, leaving a huge gash in it. Rey let out a scream and she dropped the taser. The storm trooper kicked her to the ground, turned up the voltage, and tased her neck. He then dragged her onto the transport.   
Rey woke up in a cell and felt the burn on the back of her neck. The chain was still there, along with the ring, Surely they would have searched her before locking her up, she thought. They must not have known that the ring was anything significant. She looked down at her foram that had been poorly bandaged and was still heavily bleeding. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain. It was then that she felt him in the force. He was here.   
Ben stood on the bridge gazing down on Ilum. They had come here because the planet was once mined for kyber crystals. He had sent some troopers down to scope out the surface but he hadn’t heard if they returned yet. It was then that he felt a familiar presence in the force. She was here, and she was hurt. General Hux walked onto the bridge. “Ah, good, you’re here,” he said.   
“General Hux, why is it that we are here?” Hux looked at Ben perplexed.  
“Why we’re here to investigate the old kyber mines for the new weap—” Hux felt his airway closing and Ben extended his arm.  
“You’re not lying, but your not telling the truth either. She’s here, the girl. I can feel her.” He said as he held his grip on Hux. Hux never understood the maner of the Supreme Leader’s sorcery, but he didn’t doubt it either. “Where is she!” Ben shouted. Hux hadn’t told him about the girl because The Supreme Leader had a habit of getting distracted. He often put his personal vendetta’s above The First Order and Hux was sure that he would lose sight of the mission and focus on seeking vengeance against the girl who murdered Snoke. He did not anticipate the Supreme Leader discovering the truth so quickly. Hux felt his face turning blue.  
“Cell B-24,” he croaked. Ben released his grasp and stormed out of the control room and headed down to the prison bay. There were two stormtroopers guarding Rey’s cell.   
“I’m relocating the prisoner,” said Ben.   
“We have orders from General Hux not to open this door for anyone. The prisoner is not to be moved from her cell,” said one of the stormtroopers.   
“Armitage Hux is merely a general, I am the Supreme Leader, you will do as I say,” said Ben gritting his teeth.   
“General Hux—” the other stormtrooper began, but Ben could already tell that they weren’t going to listen to him so he smashed them into the wall using the force. The two stormtroopers scurried to their feet and quickly walked away. Guarding some prisoner was not worth their lives. Ben took off is glove and put his hand on the scanner.   
“Access denied,” it said.  
“What?” Ben muttered under his breath. He tried again.  
“Access denied,” and again, “access denied.” Hux must have locked him out. Ben slashed the scanner with his lightsaber and struck the door repeatedly. Finally it opened. Rey sat on the floor, her arm dripping through the thin bandage. She looked up at Ben who outstretched his hand.   
“Come with me,” he said, “quickly!” This time Rey took his hand and he lead her to the closest lift. Rey thought about the last time they were in an elevator together. They were both so sure of their individual visions of the future and what it meant, but they were both wrong.   
“Where are you taking me?” asked Rey.  
“Somewhere safe,” he said, avoiding eye contact.   
“Why not just let them execute me?”   
“Because I don’t want you to die,” he said softly, as he looked down at her. The last time they were in an elevator together he had thought about kissing her, but it wasn’t the right time, and she didn’t feel the same way.  
“Why not?” challenged Rey. Ben shook his head.  
“I don’t know,” he said as the elevator doors opened. Ben took Rey’s hand and led her down the hall. They stopped at a black door, no different from the rest. Ben put his and on the scanner and it opened. Rey tediously walked inside. She was in a dimly lit black room. In front of her was a small table with a couple chairs. Around the corner there was a bed and a small futon with a dresser beside it. There were various other halls and doors that probably lead to other personal aspects of the mystery that was Ben Solo and Kylo Ren, but today Rey wasn’t here to unlock those secrets. She was here seeking refuge with the small part of Ben Solo that had been opened up to her, and that was more than she could ask for. Ben closed the door behind him. “Sit,” he said as he gestured to the futon. Rey sat on the corse leather. Ben pulled a medical kit out of the bottom drawer of the dresser and sat beside Rey. He carefully peeled off the blood soaked bandage and discarded it. He took out a small suture kit and threaded the needle.   
“Can’t you just get a medical droid to do that?” Rey asked as Ben began to stitch up her arm.   
“There not always very gentle,” Ben stated as he tried to concentrate.   
“Well neither are you,” said Rey with a chuckle. A small smile grew on Ben’s face, but it was gone the instant she noticed it. It was the first time Rey had seen him express an emotion other than anger, fear, pain, or sorrow. Rey winced as Ben threaded the needle through her skin. “How did you learn to do this?” Rey asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.  
“When you’re six years old and you’ve got small steady hands, stitching up wounded resistance fighters is one of the first things you learn.” Rey thought about how The Resistance was probably always short on necessary technologies, meaning they often relied on ever soul they could find to help them. Ben finished the last stitch and began to wrap her arm with a fresh bandage. His hands were soft and careful.   
“I’m sorry you were exposed to all that at such a young age,” said Rey with a frown. Ben looked up at her for a moment.  
“I’m sorry your family left you as such a young age,” he replied. He tied the end of the bandage. “They didn’t deserve you,” he said as his thumb grazed her shoulder. Rey looked up into his eyes as he leaned closer. Rey’s heart began to pound as she felt his breath on her lips. “Rey,” he whispered. Their lips collided with a surge of energy, as as she kissed him, Rey felt the force flowing through them. They were drowned it it, consumed by it. Together they fell into harmony. Ben pulled back. “We can’t do this,” he said as he turned away from her.  
“Why not?” she pleaded. But she knew exactly why. They were on opposite sides of a war. They both wanted completely different things and neither could make the other happy. Going down this path together would just lead to them being torn apart by their ambitions, unless those ambitions were to change.   
There was a pounding on the door. “Supreme Leader Ren, General Hux is waiting for you on the bridge,” a trooper outside the door shouted. Ben got up and walked to the door. He paused before opening it, but decided it was best for him to leave.   
“Finally,” said Hux as Ben arrived at the bridge. “What have you done with the prisoner?” he asked.  
“I relocated her, she is no longer your concern. And she’s not a prisoner.” Hux was puzzled by the news but decided it wasn’t important enough to question. As long as she didn’t disrupt their mission on Ilum he could care less about her whereabouts. “How did you acquire her?” asked Ben.   
“An old woman claimed to have captured her on Voss. After she escaped from your ship,” Hux replied. Ben knew that wasn’t true because he knew that Rey had made it back to Naboo. She was their when the First Order attacked because she had accused him of it. But he couldn’t reveal this information to Hux because it would expose their connection. The Resistance must have sought refuge on Ilum after the attack.   
“Any of the others?” asked Ben  
“There wasn’t any trace of Resistance forces anywhere,” Hux replied. If they were in fact there then they must be hidden well, thought Ben. He knew that he wouldn’t get any answers from Rey. She would die before exposing the Resistance. Ben decided to let them go this time. Once they gathered what they need for the weapon the remains of the Resistance wouldn’t stand a chance.   
“Have you located the mines?” asked Ben.  
“Yes and—”  
“Then what are you waiting for,” Ben interrupted as he walked off the bridge and headed to the docking bay. 

Hours later, Ben returned to his chambers and prepared for bed. Rey had fallen asleep on the futon beside the bed. Careful not to wake her, he check her wound to make sure there wasn’t anymore bleeding. In the morning he would need to figure out a way to get her off of the destroyer. Ben lifted Rey up and carried her over to the bed. He put her down and placed the covers over her. As he turned away he felt a tug on his arm. Rey pulled at his wrist. “Stay,” she whispered. Ben decided to cave into his emotions just this once. He climbed into the bed next to her and she curled up beside him. Together they drifted off to sleep.   
Ben was standing in a house he didn’t recognize. In front of him there was a crying baby lying in a cradle. Ben walked closer to the cradle and stared at the child, confused. He looked around to see if anyone else was in the house, but they were alone. The baby continued to cry. Ben reached down and touched the child’s hand. When he did, he saw something. Brief flashes of what seemed like the future. Rey was their, and she was so happy. And he was happy to. There was child, it was the same child but she was older, and walking. The child stood in a garden. Flowers danced around her in the air as she spun in a circle laughing. She was strong with the force. The next moment he was on a battlefield. There were ships firing from all directions. Ben looked down at his feet and saw Rey on the ground, motionless. “No,” he said as he collapsed to his knees. He lifted her up and held her in his arms. “Rey,” he pleaded, but she was dead.   
Ben woke gasping for air. It was all a dream, but it wasn’t just a dream. Rey sat up beside him. “Did you see her, the baby?” Rey asked. Ben nodded.   
“Did she show you too?” he asked.  
“Yes,” answered Rey.   
“Did you see anything else?” asked Ben. Rey shook her head. Ben realized that they had both seen the visions of the child, but only he had seen Rey’s death.   
“It wasn’t just a dream was it? It was our future,” said Rey. Ben didn’t answer her. He got up and left to go get dressed.


End file.
